<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funeral for The Dying by MagicalLove12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614023">Funeral for The Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12'>MagicalLove12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Coping, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cuddles, Cuddling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Loss, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Mourning, Non-Consensual Kissing, Open to Interpretation, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Presumed Dead, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Torture, Whump, car crash, hope u guys like it, im so sorry, kinda happy with how it turned out, sanders sides whump, unsympathetic unnamed character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- </p><p>"The whumpee’s funeral is interrupted by a hostage video of the whumpee, still alive,  being streamed in" by heartlesslywhumping on tumblr</p><p>Let's just say that no one is okay</p><p>I don't want to give away too much in the summary so please just read it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Deceit &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funeral for The Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW's are in tags but I'll put them here too just in case- torture, noncon kiss, car crash, kidnapping, physical &amp; emotional abuse</p><p>I'm so sorry for writing this and I hope u like it???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to be here. </p><p>Let’s rephrase that he would rather chew on a stick of deodorant while unicycling through a crowd of clowns on broadway than be here. “Virgil. Are you ready to go in?” He looked up at Logan, “It’s okay if you need a little longer.” He sucked in a deep breath and tried to ignore the way his voice shook, “Nah, let’s get this over with.” With a nod Logan held the door open and followed behind him. The room was nicely decorated. There were plenty of flowers and chairs facing the front of the room. Virgil wanted to roll his eyes at the over dramatic mourners but the pit in his stomach prevented that. Logan led him to the front of the room, where those closest to the deceased sat. Roman waved when he saw the two before resuming his conversation with another guest, concealing his misty eyes and donning that signature false smile. Remus was mumbling something inaudible to Janus who nodded at Virgil and Logan as they took their seats. <br/>“Would you like a program?” <br/>“Better not, thanks Lo.” <br/>Logan nodded and began scanning the program. He failed to find anything that would improve the situation so they just sat in silence waiting for the ceremony to begin. It had been about two months since Patton died that car accident and the close-knit group wasn’t any closer to recovering. A drunk driver had supposedly crashed into the little fellow when he was delivering sweets. There had been an ID on the body so, thankfully, no one had to lay eyes on Patton’s corpse to identify him. The effects of his absence weren’t going away. If anything they were growing more severe. </p><p> </p><p>Janus avoided all reminders of the boy. He hesitated to even speak of him.</p><p>Remus adopted Patton’s favorite hobbies since, ‘if Patton wasn’t going to make them all cookies then he would!’ </p><p>Virgil rarely left his room. Why would he? He didn’t mean to isolate himself from the others.. He just wanted to be alone.</p><p>Logan buried himself in his work. It was easier to pretend nothing was wrong. Why couldn’t he hang out with Patton? Because he was busy with work not because Patton was gon--</p><p>And Roman was no longer an actor only on stage, he played a part even among his closest friends. He wondered if they could tell. They could. </p><p>Patton couldn't be gone. You don’t understand. They couldn’t lose their little ball of sunshine. They couldn’t lose the Patton that would organize little movie nights. The Patton who would insist it wasn’t a big deal when he planned complex surprises and gifts for the others. Patton surprised Roman with a meet in greet with his favorite actor. He introduced Janus to his favorite snake themed nightclub. He even orchestrated a way for Virgil to reach them when he found himself feeling homesick. Because they were home. Home had never been a place for Virgil but once he had the others, that was all he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Patton couldn’t be gone. Virgil had just been helping him plan Remus’s surprise. Remus was going to get this stuffed octopus that had elements of everyone woven into it. Patton had asked Virgil for a little help in the sewing due to his lack of experience. He had been awfully nervous to ask but it made Virgil feel warm. It was amazing that the people he loved, loved each other. Virgil remembered where he was and that memory of warmth faded instantly. The room was uncomfortably quiet, there was a fair amount of chatter but the strangers’ words held no meaning for him. <br/>After a moment, Virgil recognized a song playing softly through some speakers. Virgil smiled for the first time that week. He hadn’t heard this song until his first sleepover with everyone. After Patton screamed it at the top of his lungs during karaoke, Virgil learned it was his favorite song. He patted Logan’s leg, “Patton loves this song.” Logan only frowned,  “Loved.” And Virgil realizes his mistake. Patton wasn’t going to get here. Patton wasn’t going to sing the lyrics under his breath while winking at Virgil. He’d never see Patton’s heart warming smile or muffled laughter. He was never going to see him again. Oh my god. He'd never hold him and promise everything would be okay. He’d never get to gossip with him or pretend to dislike his puns or have someone to wake up when he wanted company. He was going to be alone. I mean sure he had the others but he had kinda shut them out and they were dealing with their own stuff. He’d go home, lock the door, blast his music, and look forward to seeing Patton again or pretending he’d see him again. It would all be fine. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s phone vibrated, snapping him out of his thoughts. He debated ignoring it but the service hadn’t started yet and it just kept buzzing so… Vee pulled the phone out of his pocket and stared at the number with haunted eyes. Logan looked over and caught sight of the number and image on display, “Is that--” “Shut up.” Virgil didn’t mean for it to come off as cold as it did but he didn't feel remorse and Logan understood why. It was difficult enough to lose your best friend and attend their funeral but to get a phone call from them? It was too much. Virgil accepted the call, ignoring the way his hands shook, “Hello?” No answer. “Hello?!” They hung up. He pulled the phone away to look at it’s screen. A message had been sent from that same number.</p><p>[HappyPappyPatton is typing…]<br/>………...https://livestream19aw204<br/>	-HappyPappyPatton</p><p>Logan rubbed Virgil’s shoulder in a comforting motion, “Vee, I’m sure that someone is simply playing a practical joke. While it is cruel, you should be careful not to get your hopes up.” “Logan,” He growled, “I love you but I swear to god if you try to stop me--” “I will do no such thing,” Logan put his hands up in surrender, “Just, be careful.” Virgil nodded and opened the link. The screen buffered before revealing a small man bound to a wooden chair. His head hung towards the ground and his bare feet were tied to the legs of the chair. A hand flew to cover VIrgil’s mouth as tears pierced his eyes. Even Logan whined at the sight. Patton was alive. Patton was hurt. “Guys,” Roman’s voice cut in, when had he gotten in front of them, “What’s going on?” Logan twisted the phone around so Roman could see. Roman watched in confusion before all of the blood drained from his face, “No,” He staggered backward, “That can’t be..what the hell?!” Virgil pulled the camera back around so that he could see it. Patton still hadn’t moved. A small message appeared an in chat box</p><p>[unknown is typing…]<br/>You might want to show your other friends.<br/>	-unknown</p><p>Virgil shoved the phone into Janus’s chest before curling into Logan’s chest and fighting off a sob. Logan’s arms wrapped around him and tightened at the heart wrenching sound. Virgil was feeling too many things to see how Janus and Remus reacted but when he did eventually look up, Remus’s eyes were dark with anger and Janus was biting his finger. At the sight of blood, Remus pried Janus’s finger away and held his hand.</p><p>[unknown is typing…]<br/>So nice to finally see you. Time for the show to begin.<br/>	-unknown</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck does he mean?”</p><p>“Please tell me they’re not going to hurt him.”</p><p>Remus and Roman exclaimed at the same time.<br/>Everyone waited with baited breath with their eyes glued to the screen. The screen was small and they were all now squished together but this would have to do.<br/>Patton felt a hand on his torn up shoulder but he couldn’t find it in himself to open up his eyes. A scattered burning sensation jerked Patton out of his half asleep state. The first thing he noticed was that his heart beat wasn’t calming down. That in itself hurt. After his vision cleared he was able to register other sensations, his stomach felt like it was collapsing in upon itself, his head pounded from dehydration, and his shoulder stung from the acid that had woken him up. Patton tried to move, as he always did after just waking up, only to reopen the cuts from the bindings on his wrists and feet. He hissed at the feeling, triggering a coughing fit. He almost chuckled, if he coughed up blood he’d make the perfect victim.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” An all too familiar voice spoke. Patton opened up his mouth to reply but the tightness of his throat prevented more than a groan from coming out. </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p>“M-morning,” Patton forced out. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt like hell but that would be nothing compared to the whippings that resulted from disobedience. “Mmm,” The voice hummed in contentment, “Did you sleep well, my pet?” Patton nodded as he tried to focus on where the voice was coming from. His vision was obscured from the crack in his glasses. They were nearly useless. And even without faulty glasses, he imagined that everything that was happening probably ruined his eyesight, anyways. “We sent them the last letter, dear.” Whatever will Patton had up to this point, faded away. “They haven’t paid. You know what that means.” Patton turned away refusing to let his captor see the tears welling up in his eyes. It amazed him that he could still cry after everything he’d been through. A hand pulled his face back into place, “You know what that means, don’t you.” </p><p>Patton winced at the pain of nodding his head. “What does it mean, darling?”</p><p> “It means,” Patton’s lip quivered, “I’m yours.” </p><p>“That’s right, go on.” </p><p>“It means that they don’t love me. It means more than that,” Patton choked on tears as his captor pushed him to continue, “It means they hate me. No one would leave someone in these conditions unless they really hated them.”</p><p> “See, that’s what I’ve been telling you all along! I’m glad you finally understand,” the captor replied, making Patton cry even harder, “Tell you what? I’ll let you send them a message, as a treat.” Patton’s crying hadn’t calmed down but he managed to speak, “What do you mean?” “Oh simple,” The figure booped Patton’s nose, right where he had bruised it only two days ago, “I’ll let you send them a video recording. You can give them an earful or beg them to reconsider,” The fellow smiled sweetly, “Up to you.” Patton seemed panicked now, more so than when he feared pain, “No. Please. They can’t see me like this!” “What do you mean?” The figure kissed Patton’s neck, “Baby, you’re beautiful.” Patton shivered. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. He wanted to have a cuddle party with his famILY but at the same time he never wanted to be touched again. </p><p>“You can make them regret ever knowing you,” Another kiss. “Just say the word and I’ll wipe them off the face of the earth.” Patton whimpered. “They don’t care about you darling. Only I do.” Patton squirmed from under his touch, “I don’t wanna hurt them.” The villain sighed, clearly disappointed, “Fine. Make a video telling them everything and I’ll let them be.” Patton recoiled, “Okay.” The villain approached the hidden camera and pretended to turn it on as if it hadn’t been live-streaming up until this point. <br/>“Go on. Beg your friends to come and save you. Tell them the truth and see if it’s possible for them to hate you even more.”<br/>“Please,” Patton rasped out, “Don’t let Virgil Storm, Roman Prince, Janus Snake, Remus Duke, and Logan Croft see this. I’ll tell you the truth about everything. You can have me arrested if I ever make it out of this. You can do whatever you want with me. Just don’t let them see this.” Logan pushed the phone away and lowered Virgil into Roman’s arms. He had to get out of there. He couldn’t breathe. </p><p>He absent mindedly noticed that the building had been cleared, Thomas or Joan must’ve gotten everyone to leave after noticing their distress. He raced to the bathroom and leaned up against the wall. The tile felt cool against his legs and he could almost hear Patton reminding him of the breathing Patt-ern. Damn it, he couldn’t even forget the dumb puns. But he didn’t need to forget them because Patton was alive but they’d never get him back so he couldn’t pretend everything was okay but..</p><p>Breathe breathe breathe, Logan. Come on buddy, follow my breathing. His hand was warm and his breathing managed to even out. When he finally opened his eyes, Logan saw Remus kneeling in front of him with his hand on the other’s chest. “Better?” Logan pulled his hand away and hugged himself. He wanted to thank the other but nothing was coming out. “It’s okay, teach. This whole thing is crazy. It’s okay to be a little freaked out.” Remus held his hand out in case Logan wanted to hold it, in case he wanted something to hold him together. He didn’t take it. But he did take it as an invitation to fling himself into Remus’s arms. And that’s how he ended up crying on the bathroom floor surrounded by warmth with Remus running his hands through his unseemly hair. Logan didn’t know how much time had passed but he’d stopped crying and Remus continued to hold him. </p><p>A soft knock eventually echoed through the bathroom. Remus pulled away to look Logan in the face, a question in his eyes. Logan nodded before letting his head fall into the crook of Remus’s neck. “Come in,” Remus called out. Roman walked in sheepishly, “Hey, uh, you guys just disappeared and I wanted to check on you.” Remus motioned for Roman to actually come into the room instead of awkwardly standing in the doorway. He did. Remus rolled his eyes and yanked Roman into the hug. “What are you--”</p><p> “You need it,” Remus cut him off, “Don’t pretend you don’t.” Roman almost disagreed but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in an embrace like this. Roman melted into the touch, “Dumb brother,” he mumbled, “Stupid pocket watch,” Logan was surprised at his own chuckle followed by a, “Weird prince.” Roman snorted and hugged him tighter. Remus ruffled their hair before asking if it would be alright if he checked on the others. “You’ve done more than enough, go ahead.” </p><p>Remus’s footsteps pitter patter down the hallway, “Hey.” Virgil was sitting in between Janus’s legs with his back to Janus’s chest. The odd part was that Virgil was trying to block whatever he was holding from Janus’s strained view. “Fun fact,” Janus said completely monotone, “Patton’s family ran a mafia, he’s been on the run from them for years, turns out they died but this guy that’s recording was supposed to be his fiance so now he’s trying to win over Patton.” Janus reached for the device but Virgil swatted him away, “But now this one won’t let me see what’s happening.”                                        “I’m all for fun trauma stories Jan, but this one is too similar to a trigger of yours so yeah I’m not going to let you see it.” “</p><p>How do we find him?” Remus interrupted, saving his spiraling thoughts for a later date.. or at least trying to. “Not sure. The kidnapper guy only typed a lil ‘having fun yet?’ while you guys were gone and that’s not much to go on.” Remus just had the best and dumbest idea ever, “Gimme that!” Remus ripped the phone out of Virgil’s grip and started typing away. Virgil reached out to take it back but Janus stopped him. Remus had to know what he was doing. And he kinda did. Remus pushed the phone back into Virgil’s clumsy hands with a wicked smile. “Remus,” Virgil didn’t know whether to scream or laugh, “Did you just hit on the man that faked the death of and is currently torturing our best friend?” “Yep!” Remus giggled. Virgil wanted to hit him. “So are you luring him out or…?” Remus clapped in excitement. “You got it snakey daddy!”</p><p>Something shifted in Remus’s expression that made even Janus shiver, “He won’t know what hit him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>